Generic instrument clusters are known from the general prior art. They are used to provide the driver with information regarding various relevant operational data of the vehicle.
Frequently, these instruments are used for several different vehicles of a manufacturer or several affiliated manufacturers. This does fundamentally reduce production costs compared to a solution in which a separate instrument cluster is used for each vehicle; but from an aesthetic standpoint this is not necessarily desirable and therefore often necessitates adaptations, which in turn increase costs.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to devise an instrument cluster for the instrument panel of a motor vehicle which can be easily used for various motor vehicles.